Forum:New Page Template - Feedback?
Howdy Vintage Pattern lovers, Together with our tech team, I've just made a few small tweaks to the new page template (that is used to submit new sewing patterns). Please take a look and let me know if you have any thoughts, suggestions or other concerns to the changes. This is the first of what I hope will be several changes to make it easier and more streamlined to find and submit patterns. We're also working on some design changes to the home page soon which I'm very excited about! The biggest change is that we're now including the new slideshow functionality to display your creations under "Gallery" section. Please post any comments/feedback here or in my Talk Page! Thanks :) JeskaD 18:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello, I am not sure which template you are refering to - could you post a link here? Unfortunately, there are two in use right now - the one from the link in the right-hand column, which is incorrect as far as the headers go, puts the pictures in the thumbnail format (messing up wrapping), and does not seem to pre-populate the Vintage Sewing Patterns category. I never use this, and encourage users to go to the Main page and enter the pattern name in the text box, and go from there. If you are creating a new template, could you please base it on the one that appears after using the text box? Thank you, --tarna 22:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks Tarna - very helpful. I think I updated just the one. Few things: 1. I updated the "Standard Layout" template which is accessible via the "Create a New Article" link on the left-hand navigation. If you click that link, it pops up a little box that then points you to this template (if you select the "Standard Layout": http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Newpagelayout Can you take a look at that template and see if it would work? I added the ability for it to include the right category. Can you explain what you want the image to do/not do? I was able to insert the full size of an image using that template, is there more that it needs to do? Should it include a "description section" maybe? 2. From your last message, it sounds like you're currently pointing people to the entry box near the bottom of the Main Page that uses: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Pattern Is that correct? 3. As part of the next phase of this project, I'd like to create a form-style entry (similar to the one used on the Recipe site), with a simple form to input the information you're looking for. Would love your thoughts on what should be included there. I thought it would be nice to design input for the year of the pattern and the pattern brand, since everyone tries to add those. Please feel free to brainstorm other things that should be included in the form! Thanks again for your help, - --JeskaD 00:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- I am enjoying the new page template very much. It has been so long since I have uploaded that I don't recall the old one very much; except that it had a steeper learning curve. The new one is very friendly and I love that it says: "Success!" when a photo is attached. I also love that it tells me if there is another entry by the same name; I'm sure this helps everyone. Thanks for your great work! wundermary 16:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC)